L'art de la guerre
by Eloloo
Summary: "Commence par t'emparer d'une chose à laquelle l'ennemi tient, et ensuite il sera soumis à tes désirs." Sun Tzu


_Après des mois sans rien écrire, voilà que ma muse se décide enfin à montrer le bout de son nez... Réponse au challenge 22 de la communauté des Penguins (lien sur mon profil), il fallait écrire quelque chose basé sur la citation qui va suivre. Sam/Jack. N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit mot ! Merci !_

_Merci à ma beta EllanaSan, merci d'être encore là._

_Citation : **Begin by seizing something which your opponent holds dear; then he will be amenable to your will. **_**Sun Tzu (**Traduction** : Commence par t'emparer d'une chose à laquelle l'ennemi tient, et ensuite il sera soumis à tes désirs. Sun Tzu)**

* * *

><p>Jack O'Neill croisa le regard de George Hammond et l'implora silencieusement de ne rien demander. Mais évidemment ç'aurait été trop facile et sitôt que le Colonel passa près de lui, quelques minutes après avoir franchi la Porte des Etoiles, le Général lui emboîta le pas, sachant pertinemment que son officier n'allait pas s'arrêter. A sa démarche, sa façon de se tenir, il savait que les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes. Pourtant il lui fallait demander, même si, à la façon dont Jack O'Neill se crispa lorsqu'il posa sa question, il sut que s'il avait pu, le Colonel l'aurait envoyé promener.<p>

-Toujours la même chanson, mon Général. Ils ne savent pas où elle est. Ils pensent qu'on va avaler leur petite histoire du « oups, votre major s'est perdue dans la forêt ».

Jack ôta sa casquette et se frotta énergiquement le crâne puis massa son cou endolori ; il s'était précipité au vestiaire et n'avait pas remarqué que George Hammond ne le suivait plus. Pris de remords, il considéra se présenter au bureau du Général pour s'excuser ; son genou et le reste de son corps courbaturé l'en dissuadèrent. Il se débarrassa de son uniforme sale et se glissa dans la douche. L'eau chaude délassa ses muscles et dissipa en partie la fatigue qui l'assommait ; des volutes de vapeur envahirent bientôt complètement la cabine et Jack se laissa porter par la torpeur qui le submergea. Il ferma les yeux.

* * *

><p><em>-Ecoutez... Drogan, commença Jack en mettant le plus de diplomatie qu'il put dans sa voix. Notre... Les gens qui prennent les décisions sur notre planète ne sont pas d'accord, vous comprenez ? <em>

_L'intéressé, un homme massif qui dépassait Jack de deux bonnes têtes, fronça les sourcils. Un tatouage impressionnant encerclait son œil gauche, mélange de lignes droites et courbes qui formaient un dessin compliqué et qui se perdaient dans ses cheveux ; cheveux d'un noir de jais qu'il portait longs, attachés en une queue de cheval. Le tout donnait au personnage un air menaçant, presque effrayant. _

_Lorsque Jack eut terminé de parler, un murmure désapprobateur enfla parmi les hommes qui se trouvaient là, à l'orée de la forêt, faisant cercle autour de Drogan. L'individu face à lui les avaient habilement menés ici ; des indications floues, une situation décrite comme désespérée... Et plus Jack et son équipe s'enfonçaient dans les bois, et plus le militaire réalisait l'erreur qu'il avait commise. Mais il n'était à ce moment-là plus temps de faire demi-tour. Teal'c avait bientôt confirmé les craintes de toute l'équipe : ils étaient observés et n'avaient donc pas d'autres choix que de continuer vers le point de rendez-vous, une clairière à quelques centaines de mètre de l'entrée de la forêt qui surplombait le seul village de P4X-526._

_Leur position, trop exposée, trop vulnérable leur apparut soudain, avec la réalisation terrifiante que les bois, dont ils ne pouvaient sonder que les abords, pouvaient très bien abriter des dizaines d'autres hommes tels que Drogan, n'attendant qu'un signe de la part de leur chef. _

_Jack plissa les yeux et fit une grimace. _

* * *

><p>Pourtant cet homme, sous ses airs de brute, avait au premier abord paru affable, impatient de faire du commerce avec SG1 pour « améliorer la vie de ses hommes » selon ses propres termes. Mais bien vite sa vraie nature s'était révélée, d'une façon brutale et inattendue...<p>

Jack immobilisa ses doigts au-dessus du clavier et laissa son regard errer sur les murs gris de ses quartiers, tournant et retournant les erreurs stupides qu'il avait faites dans son esprit. Il soupira et considéra abandonner la rédaction de ce foutu rapport qui ne faisait qu'empirer les choses.

Il reporta son regard sur l'écran et relut ce qu'il avait déjà écrit.

* * *

><p>La lumière du petit matin inondait la clairière, et lorsque Sam Carter ouvrit les yeux ce fut pour les refermer aussitôt avec un grognement de douleur. Sans réfléchir, l'esprit encore embrumé d'un sommeil lourd et désagréable, elle bougea dans l'espoir de trouver une position plus confortable, de soulager ses muscles endoloris d'avoir une nouvelle fois passé la nuit assise, attachée à un arbre. Le mouvement lui arracha un cri de douleur qui acheva de la réveiller.<p>

Et qui attira l'attention de ses geôliers.

La douleur fit couler des larmes brûlantes sur ses joues, qui laissèrent des traces claires sur la sueur et la poussière qui maculait son visage. Sam crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir tant ses bras la faisaient souffrir ; elle inspira profondément pour tenter de chasser les points noirs qui dansaient devant ses yeux. Lorsqu'elle expira, un homme se précipitait vers elle au pas de charge.

Il se planta devant la jeune femme, la dominant de toute sa taille ; posté de telle façon qu'il bloquait la lumière du soleil. Levant les yeux vers lui, Sam le vit sourire, rictus édenté qui ressemblait plus à une grimace ; puis il fondit sur elle et referma une main sur sa gorge.

-Pourquoi as-tu crié ? Siffla-t-il, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Sam.

La jeune femme déglutit, dans une vaine tentative pour faire refluer la nausée provoquée par la simple présence de l'homme. Il dégageait une odeur rance, fétide ; sans doute due aux nombreuses peaux d'animaux cousues ensemble et négligemment jetées sur ses épaules. Sam eut un mouvement de recul instinctif qu'elle regretta aussitôt : la douleur dans ses bras la submergea, fulgurante et insoutenable. Un cri de souffrance mourut dans sa gorge lorsque l'homme plaqua sa main sur sa bouche ; Sam ferma les yeux et pria pour que la douleur disparaisse. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, les doigts de l'homme se déplacèrent ; son pouce s'immobilisa à la jointure de sa mâchoire, enserrant son visage dans une étreinte de fer.

-Si tu cries encore...

Il planta son regard dans celui de Sam, tandis que sa main exerçait une pression de plus en forte sur sa mâchoire ; il serra jusqu'à ce que des larmes de douleurs s'échappent des yeux de sa victime.

-... je dirais à ceux-là de s'occuper de toi, termina l'homme, son rictus s'élargissant un peu plus.

Prononçant ces mots, il la força à tourner la tête vers la gauche, vers un groupe d'autres hommes occupés à rire en les observant.

Une vague de pure terreur submergea la jeune femme, qui sentit son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine. L'homme dut le sentir aussi car il partit d'un rire caverneux et effrayant, imitant les autres qui les observaient toujours.

Car Sam venait subitement de prendre conscience d'une chose : jamais Jack, Daniel et Teal'c ne la retrouverait dans cette forêt immense, et Drogan et ses hommes feraient tout pour l'emmener toujours plus loin, toujours plus profondément, jusque dans les entrailles de ces bois qui semblaient ne jamais finir.

* * *

><p><em>-Pourquoi ?<em>

_Drogan fit un pas en avant et Jack serra un peu plus son P90, glissant imperceptiblement son doigt sur la détente. Il doutait que cela fasse la moindre différence contre une centaine de types taillés dans des troncs d'arbres ; pourtant s'il y était obligé, il était prêt à faire un carnage pour sortir son équipe de ce qui ressemblait de plus en plus à un piège. _

_-Parce que nous ne sommes pas des marchands d'armes. _

_Jack espéra que sa voix avait paru suffisamment assurée pour que Drogan décide d'aller voir ailleurs s'ils y étaient ; ce dernier promena son regard aux alentours, sembla fouiller des yeux la forêt environnante puis s'arrêta sur Teal'c, Daniel, Jack... puis Sam. Le colonel sentit la jeune femme se tendre derrière lui, mal à l'aise sous le regard de l'homme devant elle. Agacé par la sensation que le traquenard se refermait lentement sur eux, Jack décida de couper court aux négociations. _

_-Ecoutez, puisque vous ne voulez ni médicaments, ni nourriture, et que nous ne pouvons pas vous fournir d'armes... Nous devons rentrer. _

_Il esquissa un geste pour partir, enjoignant le reste de son équipe d'ouvrir la marche ; ils avaient à peine fait trois pas que Drogan leur lança, sur un ton amusé qui ne plut guère à Jack : _

_-Pas de C4, alors ? _

_L'équipe s'arrêta et ils firent tous volte-face. Drogan avait croisé les bras et arborait un air goguenard ; des ricanements fusèrent ça et là. Jack avait la désagréable impression qu'ils savaient quelque chose qu'eux ignoraient, comme si ces types en peaux de bêtes préparaient un mauvais coup. _

_-Non, pas de C4, répondit finalement le militaire. _

_Une nouvelle fois il tourna les talons, imité par le reste de son équipe. Ensemble ils empruntèrent à nouveau le chemin caillouteux qui serpentait entre l'épaisse forêt jusqu'au village. _

_Jack ne remarqua pas le regard torve que Drogan avait fixé sur Sam, et qu'il ne détourna que lorsqu'il la perdit de vue._

* * *

><p><em>-On se tire d'ici, grogna le militaire lorsque enfin ils eurent mis assez de distance entre eux et les hommes dans les bois.<em>

_Il retira sa casquette, la fit claquer contre son pantalon pour en ôter la poussière et essuya la sueur qui maculait son front._

_L'humidité qui émanait de la forêt et la chaleur rendait l'atmosphère étouffante, lourde et collante. Teal'c et Daniel traînaient la patte derrière lui, et soudain Carter apparut à sa hauteur, la mine préoccupée et la respiration saccadée._

_-On souffre de la chaleur, Carter ?_

_-C'est assez désagréable, oui, confirma la jeune femme en soufflant vers le haut pour déloger les cheveux qui lui tombaient sur les yeux. Colonel, nous ne pouvons pas partir. Pas tout de suite._

_Jack ne prit même pas la peine de s'arrêter pour en discuter._

_-Non, on met les voiles. _Tout de suite_._

_-Qu'est-ce vous faites d'Alera ?_

_Devant le regard que Jack lui lança, elle ajouta un « monsieur » à la limite de l'insubordination. _

_Le chemin commençait à descendre vers le village ; les arbres se faisaient moins touffus, et surtout moins nombreux. _

_-Je ne reste pas une minute de plus ici, avec ce type là-bas, fit le militaire avec un geste vers la forêt qu'ils laissaient derrière eux. _

_-Colonel, j'ai donné ma parole à cette jeune fille. _

_Jack lui jeta un coup d'œil, nota son air déterminé. Elle ne le lâcherait pas jusqu'à ce qu'il lui ai donné la nuit pour aider sa petite protégée à apprendre tout un tas de formules mathématiques barbares pour son fichu examen._

_Il marchait toujours à vive allure, les cailloux roulant sous ses chaussures. Carter était complètement essoufflée à présent, le son de sa respiration précipitée se mêlant à la sienne et pendant un moment il se concentra dessus, pour l'entendre se faire plus longue et moins hachée à mesure qu'il ralentissait et qu'elle calquait son pas sur le sien. Puis il s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle. _

_-Demain matin, Major, aux premières lueurs de l'aube, j'espère pour vous que vous serez debout en train de composer l'adresse de la Terre. Sinon je viendrais moi-même vous tirer du lit, c'est compris ? _

_Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de la jeune femme en même temps qu'elle hochait la tête et remerciait son supérieur ; Jack lui offrit sa cantine d'eau, la sienne étant vide depuis longtemps, et ils reprirent leur marche côte à côté, leurs épaules se heurtant de temps en temps au gré des aspérités du chemin._

* * *

><p><em>Jack se leva et tituba. Le vacarme de l'auberge, cacophonie de rires et de cris, vibrait à ses oreilles et il crut que sa tête allait exploser. Les vapeurs de l'alcool brouillait sa vision ; le sol semblait tanguer sous ses pieds et il manqua s'effondrer. Le militaire se rattrapa de justesse au coin de la table. Depuis quand la bière lui faisait-elle cet effet ?<em>

_Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à la question. Un bras s'enroula autour de sa taille tandis que son bras droit fut soulevé et retomba sur des épaules qu'il mit quelques secondes à reconnaître. _

_Jack fut prestement guidé vers les escaliers et ils commencèrent une ascension laborieuse vers les chambres du premier étage. La main du militaire glissait sur la rambarde en bois, rugueuse et bardée d'échardes ; la jeune femme qui le soutenait prenait appui sur le mur décrépi et moisi à sa droite. Ils s'enfoncèrent lentement dans la pénombre qui engloutissait le reste des marches, laissant derrière eux la salle surchauffée de l'auberge, les rires et les cris, ainsi que Daniel et Teal'c qui étaient Dieu seul savait ; où malgré son esprit embrumé, Jack était douloureusement conscient de sa hanche qui frottait contre celle de la jeune femme, de ses cheveux à l'étrange teinte dorée sous les __ombres__ qui dansaient autour d'eux, et de ses doigts à elle, crispés sur son T-shirt, contre sa taille. _

_Enfin ils atteignirent le palier ; une fois dans la chambre, où les meubles en bois n'étaient plus que des silhouettes noires, où l'unique rideau flottait sous une légère brise chargée des odeurs de la nuit, elle le laissa choir sur le lit avant de refermer la porte. Il la sentit s'asseoir près de lui avant de parler, murmure pâteux dont le sens eut du mal à l'atteindre : _

_-Colonel, vous êtes ivre. _

_-Vous rigolez, Sam, fit-il. Deux bières. Je peux pas être ivre. _

_Jack avait l'impression que sa tête s'enfonçait dans l'oreiller et il écarquilla les yeux dans le noir. Sa main gauche était coincée entre sa cuisse et ses fesses à elle ; ses doigts commençaient à s'engourdir. _

_-Pourquoi vous êtes pas avec la gamine, Carter ? _

_Il l'entendit rire, un rire bref, étrange. _

_-Elle est douée, mon Colonel. On avait finit en une heure à peine, 'rendez compte ? _

_-Sacrée... gamine. _

_Jack se mit brusquement assis et se retrouva contre elle, son bras contre son torse ; la tête lui tournait et il s'agrippa à Sam, posant sa main sur son poignet. _

_-Il y avait quelque chose dans cette bière, chuchota-t-il. _

_Elle sentit son souffle contre sa joue, dans ses cheveux, et elle frissonna. _

_-Vous croyez ? Demanda-t-elle sur le même ton. Pourquoi ? _

_Il y eut un éclat de rire en bas, qui parvint à Jack comme sorti d'un autre monde. Perché ici, dans cette chambre baignée d'un noir d'encre, Jack avait la sensation d'être seul au monde. _

_-'Sais pas, Carter. Mais deux bières, ça..._

_Le reste de sa phrase se perdit quelque part entre la bière et le souffle de Sam, qu'il sentait à présent sur sa bouche. La jeune femme avait tourné la tête et il lui semblait que ses yeux cherchaient les siens dans le noir. Il leva la main, effleura sa joue, son nez, ses doigts errèrent un instant dans ses cheveux et il sentit la respiration de Sam s'accélérer. Quelques millimètres de plus et leurs lèvres se frôlèrent ; Jack eut l'impression que le temps s'était figé et que jamais plus ils ne quitteraient cette chambre noyée d'obscurité. _

_Un violent vertige l'arracha cependant à Sam et il se laissa retomber sur le lit, avec l'horrible sensation que l'auberge toute entière allait s'effondrer et l'avaler ; il voulut parler mais les mots ne formèrent qu'un râle confus. Avant de sombrer, avant que la silhouette de Sam ne disparaisse totalement, Jack la sentit s'allonger près de lui, et il se déplaça sur le flanc gauche pour lui faire de la place ; le corps de la jeune femme vint se blottir contre le sien et en épouser la forme, son torse contre son dos et ses jambes le long des siennes. _

_Jack ferma les yeux, posa sa main sur la hanche de Sam et laissa le sommeil l'engloutir._

* * *

><p><em>Lorsque Carter se réveilla, elle eut l'impression qu'un marteau-piqueur lui broyait le crâne. Elle ouvrit les yeux sur un ciel bleu, sans nuages, et immédiatement elle sut que quelque chose clochait. Elle n'avait bu qu'une bière la veille, trop peu pour la mettre dans cet état-là ; sans parler du fait qu'elle s'était endormie dans une chambre, à côté de son supérieur, et que les deux avaient disparus.<em>

_Sam se redressa lentement et massa son cou endolori. Elle réalisa qu'elle se trouvait assise sur des cailloux, et qu'autour d'elle s'élevait des arbres, des dizaines et des dizaines de sapins étrangement familiers, tel un rempart qui l'aurait empêcher de s'échapper. _

_Une sourde angoisse naquit en elle et elle se leva, vacilla et faillit retomber ; elle parvint à faire quelque pas avant de repérer, du coin de l'œil, plusieurs silhouettes qui se détachèrent de la forêt pour se diriger vers elle. _

_Sam reconnut instantanément les hommes de Drogan. L'angoisse qui l'étreignait se transforma vite en peur panique et elle se mit à reculer ; mais derrière elle émergèrent bientôt d'autres hommes et elle se retrouva encerclée, incapable de fuir. Le sang mugissait à ses oreilles et son esprit tournait à plein régime, cherchant en vain une solution, une échappatoire. _

_Les hommes s'approchaient, menaçants, et Sam ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'attendre, tournant sur elle-même pour anticiper une attaque. Mais inexorablement, les guerriers convergeaient vers elle ; l'un d'entre eux se détacha des autres qui s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres pour le laisser avancer et faire face à la jeune femme. _

_L'homme ne dit rien et se contenta de l'observer, ses yeux noirs la détaillant jusqu'à ce qu'un sourire s'esquisse sur ses lèvres. Ses cheveux bruns tombaient en mèches emmêlées jusqu'à ses épaules et il arborait le même tatouage compliqué que Drogan, sauf que le sien descendait vers son cou et courait sur sa poitrine nue. _

_Un épais silence enveloppait la forêt. Comme si tous les animaux qui peuplaient les bois retenaient leur souffle. _

_Le premier coup coup partit, une gifle que Sam parvint sans mal à éviter. Elle leva les poings en position d'auto-défense et suivit son adversaire qui se mit à tourner autour d'elle ; il attaqua de nouveau, et le coup de poing l'aurait cueillie à la tempe si Sam n'avait pas dévié son bras. Mais l'homme était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle, mieux préparé et habitué à ce genre de combat avec des adversaires qui faisaient deux fois son poids ; la jeune femme avait à peine paré le coup qu'il utilisa son bras libre pour la saisir à la gorge, la déséquilibrer et la laisser s'écraser sur le sol. _

_Sonnée, Sam chercha à se relever mais fut immobilisée, face contre terre ; malgré les cailloux qui lui écorchaient la peau, elle se débattit, cria et chercha à agripper son adversaire pour le faire lâcher prise, en vain. _

_L'homme se pencha vers elle et lui souffla à l'oreille :_

_-Je vais faire en sorte que tu ne puisse pas t'échapper une fois qu'on t'aura bien attachée... _

_Avant que Sam n'ai pu comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire, il agrippa un de ses bras, le tira en arrière et le tordit, si fort que l'épaule de la jeune femme se déboîta ; et alors qu'elle hurlait et qu'il infligeait le même sort à son bras gauche, les hommes riaient et levaient le poing en signe de victoire._

* * *

><p>Jack tapota furieusement sur son clavier pour effacer les dernières lignes de son rapport. Il ne pouvait pas écrire ça, réalisa-t-il. C'était bien trop personnel, trop... Trop interdit.<p>

Le militaire retira ses doigts du clavier et passa une main sur ses yeux fatigués. Il consulta sa montre et réalisa qu'il aurait déjà dû se trouver dans la salle de contrôle de la Porte ; il sauvegarda son rapport et éteignit l'ordinateur.

* * *

><p>-Ah, Colonel, nous n'attendions plus que vous.<p>

La salle était baignée de la lueur bleue du vortex en activation ; Jack gravit rapidement les quelques marches, salua George Hammond et fit ensuite face au Stargate. Une nuée de scientifiques s'affairaient autour d'un UAV monté sur une rampe de lancement ; au bout de quelques secondes, qui parut à Jack durer des heures, ils quittèrent la salle. Certains les rejoignirent pour observer le lancement et consulter les données que l'engin allait récolter.

George Hammond donna l'ordre d'envoyer l'UAV et le petit avion fila à travers la flaque scintillante et ondulante, laissant derrière lui une traînée de fumée blanche. Jack scruta l'écran où devait apparaître les premières données, serrant et desserrant les poings jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque les regards en coin que lui lançait le Général ; il fut dispensé de s'expliquer car soudain, une image apparut.

L'UAV survola le village de P4X-526, puis les habitations et les bâtisses se firent plus rares pour laisser la place aux sapins qui se firent plus nombreux jusqu'à devenir une forêt dense, percée ça et là de petites clairières.

Jack fouillait les images à la recherche du moindre indice, de la moindre trace de Samantha Carter ; les images thermiques les aideraient à repérer plus facilement une présence humaine.

Plus les secondes s'écoulaient, et plus Jack sentait l'espoir grandir en lui. Le problème de l'espoir, et le militaire le savait, résidait dans le fait que c'était un sentiment semblable à un feu de paille : dévastateur, puissant, il continuait de brûler même lorsqu'il n'y avait plus aucune raison d'espérer... Détruisant par la même occasion le fou qui avait osé y croire.

Comme pour faire écho à ses réflexions, l'image s'altéra soudain des points noirs brouillèrent l'écran et la dernière chose qu'ils virent furent les sapins se rapprocher dangereusement, puis l'écran devint définitivement noir.

-Fils de pute, jura Jack, assez bas pour que personne ne puisse l'entendre.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda George Hammond.

Il s'était adressé à Walter mais ce fut Jack qui répondit, d'une voix si étranglée qu'ils eurent du mal à le comprendre :

-Il l'a descendu. Cet enfoiré l'a descendu.

* * *

><p>Le soleil avait presque disparu derrière la cime des immenses sapins lorsque Drogan parvint au point de chute. Les ombres grandissaient et rampaient hors des bois, étouffant peu à peu les derniers restes de lumière. Massés autour des débris de la machine volante, les hommes de Drogan s'écartèrent lorsqu'ils virent leur chef approcher, lui cédant le passage vers l'épave encore fumante.<p>

Il s'accroupit et observa l'engin que ses hommes étaient parvenus à abattre un sourire satisfait se dessina sur ses lèvres.

* * *

><p>Incapable de se fixer quelque part pour réfléchir, Jack O'Neill arpentait les couloirs du SGC. Son cœur battait à un rythme affolant dans sa poitrine et il crut plusieurs fois devenir fou ; chaque idée qui lui venait à l'esprit aboutissait systématiquement à une impasse. Même les plans les plus grotesques et insensés aux moyens démesurés se soldaient par un échec dans son esprit. Trop compliqués, trop énormes, trop fous. Jamais on n'autoriserait pareilles missions pour sauver une seule personne, aussi brillante soit-elle. La forêt était trop grande, l'ennemi bien trop préparé au terrain tandis qu'eux n'y connaissaient rien et auraient été vers un carnage certain.<p>

C'est alors qu'une autre idée germa en lui. Comme si on le lui avait soufflé, elle grandit et se développa dans son esprit sans qu'il en eut trop conscience. Il lui suffirait d'un seul homme. Et peu importait les conséquences.

* * *

><p>Assis près du feu avec trois de ses plus proches et fidèles guerriers, Drogan observait Samantha Carter qui dodelinait de la tête. Il se félicita de l'endroit où il la retenait prisonnière : en retrait du camp, attachée à un arbre qui avait poussé de travers et qui penchait vers le bord de la falaise. A découvert, sans la protection des sapins, elle devait mourir de chaud le jour et trembler de froid la nuit sous les assauts du vent âpre qui descendait des glaciers et balayait toute la forêt ainsi que le village, beaucoup plus bas.<p>

-Drogan, l'apostropha un de ses guerriers. Comment tu peux être sûr que cet O'Neill va nous donner ce qu'on demande ?

L'homme détourna le regard de Sam pour le poser sur son subalterne, qui s'immobilisa et prit un air plus modeste.

-Je vais vous le dire. Il faut commencer par s'emparer d'une chose à laquelle l'ennemi tient...

* * *

><p>Le couloir était désert. Tâchant de garder une démarche nonchalante, Jack O'Neill atteignit sans avoir croisé personne l'endroit voulu. Il déverrouilla la porte, se glissa dans la pièce et referma derrière lui, avant d'allumer les néons qui l'inondèrent d'une lumière blafarde.<p>

Le militaire resta un instant immobile, alors qu'il détaillait du regard cet endroit qu'il avait vu des centaines de fois.

Enfin, il se dirigea vers une armoire et l'ouvrit.

* * *

><p>-... et ensuite il sera soumis à vos désirs.<p>

Un silence accueilli la confession de Drogan, bientôt suivi par un ricanement, puis par d'autres et encore d'autres, bien plus loin dans la forêt. Bientôt un rire inextinguible enfla dans les bois et se propagea d'arbre et arbre, porté par le vent qui sifflait entre les branches. Au bord de la falaise, réveillée par l'écho infernal, Samantha Carter gémit de peur.

* * *

><p>L'armoire ouverte, Jack tendit la main et s'empara d'un pain de C4, tandis que les derniers rouages de son plan se mettait en place dans son esprit.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Note de fin<strong> : Merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'ici ! Il n'y a pas de suite prévue pour l'instant, peut-être bientôt, mais je ne suis sûre de rien. J'espère que ça vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez penser svp :)


End file.
